pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Cinnabar Island
Cinnabar island is the 32nd level in Pokemon Tower Defense. Description Riding Kyogre throughout the remainder of the oceanic routes, you see Seafoam Island and say, "I want to go there some day!", hinting that you will fight Articuno sometime. You, Joey, Maruto, and Ash's Pikachu finally arrive at Cinnabar Island. As you land, you notice a pile of Rare Candy in the middle of town and set out to defend it from wild Pokemon. Layout Spots: 10 (6 Top, 4 Below) Waves: 30 Pokemon Trivia *When the level came out, (version 6.0.0) the level cap was 90, yet all the wild pokemon were level 91. Upon logging out, they would be reduced to level 90 after capture. *When the level came out, (version 6.0.0) there was a giltch similar to the one that existed on Route 17, where if all of your pokemon fainted, and there were still rare candies on the stage, the level wouldn't end. Strategy In the catchable pokemon area, you can put whatever you want, and a pokemon with Helping Hand, in the bosses you can use a Vileplume or any pokemon with giga drain, you will slowly kill them, they will take all the candies, but your pokemon will remain alive stealing their HP. But to get Aerodactyl you need 3 pokemons with Giga Drain in the bosses, one with Roar and Helping Hand in the last slot, helping hand buff ends each 8 waves, so you need to be ready in wave 8, 16 and 24, in catchable pokemons an Alakazam with Future Sight in first slot and a Golem with Bulldoze in second slot can handle it. It's essential to focus on the uncatchable fossil Pokémon first, because if they are allowed to accumulate, they will make quick work of anything placed near them, up to and including level 90 legendary Pokémon. To prevent this, focus on taking care of the fossils first. All the Rare Candies on the top of the screen will be taken, but that doesn't matter. Use high-level Electric-types like Raikou or Magneton with Thunderbolt. Also good would be a Victini with Final Gambit. Most importantly, bring a Pokémon with Heal Pulse and place it near the catchable Pokémon (they don't attack). Every so often, it will use Heal Pulse, healing your other Pokémon. It will also heal the enemies, but the amount by which they are healed should be negligible compared to what you're doing to them. Once no more fossil Pokémon appear (which won't be until wave 30), then move all of your Pokémon to the top area, and change your Heal Pulse user's attack to a different one, and allow your Pokémon to go to town. The Pokémon that appear do not leave unless caught or defeated, so by this time, the top area should be inundated with level 90 stuff. If you can afford to, you might want to bring some low-level stuff you've been meaning to train. Use two Giga Drainers and 2 steel type moves in the bottom row, with someone using helping hand at the top. Preferably, use 2 Snorlax's with Heavy Slam, or use Magneton with Flash Cannon. Giga Drainers need to be around level 70, steel moves need to be used by pokemon around 60 or higher. You can also use a high level pokemon,at least level 80, with Earthquake, preferably a Rhydon or Golem, and flying types around level 50. Put the pokemon with Earthquake in the first square at the top, and the rest also at the top. Earthquake will also hit all the fossil Pokemon except Aerodactyl. After wave 30, there should only be Aerodactyl's left. Have some of your Pokemon know healing moves and attacks super effective against Aerodactyl, or you could have a non-flying Pokemon only used for Aerodactyl. Since Aerodactyl attacks, you will have to heal your pokemon, which is done at the top. Remember that Aerodactyl uses Bite. One example could be a Dragonite with Iron Tail and Roost, or a Machamp with Stone Edge or Revenge and Rest. To win with all Rare Candy , and get Aerodactyl , the best way is using 2 Golem or Rhydon with Bulldoze , 2 with Giga Drain , one with Thunder and one Nidoqueen/Nidoking with both Rain Dance and Helping Hand . The 2 Golem/Rhydon go up with Nidoqueen/Nidoking swapping Rain Dance and Helping Hand to buff all, Put the 2 with Giga Drain and Thunder down at fossils pokémon, Giga Drain for Omastar and Kabutops and Thunder for Aerodactyl. Try to use pokémon with respective type from attacks, STAB will help a lot here, Such as Venusaur, Vileplume, Raichu, Magneton. Whit this you will need only healing on Thunder atacker. Positions: Up Bulldoze - Bulldoze - Support. Down Giga Drain - Giga Drain - Thunder. ---- EASY STRATEGY (red version) Top: Golem lvl. 90 Bulldoze Victini lvl. 90 Fire Blast OR Searing Shot -any pokemon- lvl. -any- Helping Hand Bottom: Vileplume lvl. 90 Giga Drain Magneton lvl.90 Thunderbolt Venusaur lvl. 90 Giga Drain Try it. You don't lose any candy. (of course, try, try again, if it doesn't work :) ) Also You can use 2 pokemon with thunderbolt a water type with hydro pump a fire type with fire blast and a grass type with solarbeam. Chose a different one use the water then fire then grass types then the one of your chice on the top. and the 2 small squares below it use the thunderbolt ones. Then after wave 30 some of the fossil pokemon should be hurt a little bit send down one at a time and use though potions. Category:Levels